Pitafang's Destiny
by Diamondstar of ThunderClan
Summary: There was a prophecy long ago, when Deerstar and Shadewhisker were young. "The flame shall burn through the territories and be struck down by the fang, but daisies shall bloom, and tame the flame's soul." Read and review! :D Rated T for safety- you never know where this could go!
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**A/N: Hi everyone! I got this idea from my actual cat who I call Pitafang so let me know what you think in the reviews, and enjoy! Wait, I almost forgot! Disclaimer, please? Somebody?**

**Mapleshade: Diamondstar doesn't own Warriors. There, happy?**

**Me: Yes, now on to the story! Wait a second, how did you get here? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Like I said, start the story.**

Prologue

There was a special litter of kits born that day. The parents and Clan didn't know it, but these kits would save ThunderClan. They would save all the clans. They would save their whole world. They had more power than the Three. More power than anyone.

They were born to Willowtree and Badgerpelt: a she kit and a tom. Pitakit and Flamekit. The other was born two days ago, to Pebblenose and Darkpelt. Daisykit. They were blessed by StarClan with a prophecy.

_The flame shall burn through the territories and be struck down by the fang, but daisies shall bloom, and tame the flame's soul._

The prophecy had been given to Shadewhisker as a young apprentice. He was now old and weak, and had only spoken of it to Deerstar, his kithood friend and leader, Diamondfang, the deputy, and his apprentice, Clearpool. He knew she would keep it safe when he was gone.

They now knew the day had come. Would flame, daisy, and fang save the clans or destroy them?

**A/N: Duh duh duh! Now guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it's a **_**prologue**_**, and I've never used exactly that style before. I will try to have Chapter 1 up this evening if we get reviews so…**

**GO REVIEW!**

**Bye everyone. **


	2. Chapter 1: Exploration

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1 everybody! Enjoy!**

**WarriorCatsRock (Guest): My cat's actual name is Pita. Don't judge. I did say it was named after her. Anyway, I will try to be quicker. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! :p**

Chapter 1

Pitakit was lying in the nursery, her eyes shut tight. She could feel her mother Willowtree and brother Flamekit next to her. Slowly, she stretched open her eyes.

"Wow! There's so much to see!" she gasped quietly. She sat up and looked around the nursery.

"Pitakit, you've opened your eyes!" a voice meowed.

"Mama!" she exclaimed, and snuggled up close to her family. Just then, Pitakit felt some movement next to her. It was her brother Flamekit. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

"Wow!" he gasped, stunned.

"Come on, Flamekit, let's go explore the camp! Mama, can we?" Pitakit asked impatiently.

"I suppose. But stick together, alright?" their mother relented.

"OK Mama, we will!" the kits said together. With that they turned and ran outside.

Once outside, the world seemed even bigger to the two young kits.

"Look, there's the fresh kill pile!" Pitakit yowled.

"You guys opened your eyes!" a voice behind them purred. The two kits whirled around to see another kit only slightly larger than them.

"Who are you?" Flamekit asked aggressively.

"My name is Daisykit," she replied, still purring. Flamekit admired her creamy brownish white fur and striking yellow eyes. "Do you want me to show you around camp? I was born seven days ago, and I've already explored a lot!" the pretty she-kit said excitedly, snapping Flamekit out of his daydream of him playing with Daisykit.

"Alright, let's go!" Pitakit said excitedly. The three kits marched off together, tails held high.

Pitakit and Flamekit were in the nursery, exhausted. Nearby Daisykit and her mother Pebblenose were curled up, sound asleep.

"The camp is so big," Pitakit remarked drowsily.

"And the forest is much bigger," Willowtree replied lovingly. "Now, go to sleep little ones."

"Goodnight, Mama," they replied sleepily.

**A/N: Will the Daisy x Flame work out? Review and I will start writing more. Also, check out my other stories, ****A Second Chance ****& ****A Missing Scar****!**

**Bye everybody!**


End file.
